


Whispers across the world

by the_Oli_is_a_lie (oliczek23)



Series: End Of Winter Competition 2021 [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry, vent poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/the_Oli_is_a_lie
Summary: A collection of poems I created with Minecraft or any character from Dream SMP in mind. Some of those will be for a competition.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: End Of Winter Competition 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162913
Kudos: 1
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	Whispers across the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston_Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston_Cream/gifts).



> Some poems will be acrostic, some other will rhyme, others not... I am just spilling words out of my mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams we dream follow us into the waking world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: **departure**

**D** ream followed me like a ghost  
**E** ndearing words whispered in thoughts:  
**P** epper in silence you ungodly beast  
**A** nd it might save you from traitorous peace  
**R** est for the wicked for the wicked no rest  
**T** urn around and face the reflection of friends  
**U** surpator of feelings the dictator of time  
**R** ace against the clock to try and stop him  
**E** ven when he takes it in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem approved by [Boston_Cream](/users/Boston_Cream/).
> 
> This work has been written for [End Of Winter Competition 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/End_Of_Winter_Competition_2021) on [Cult of Purple Insomniacs](https://discord.gg/NRwMzW5) server! Check out the other works in collection! Join the server! Vote for your favourites!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOliIsALie) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/CFFamqswRK) | [Tumblr](https://the-oli-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) | [Carrd](https://theoliisalie.carrd.co/)


End file.
